


Siempre tu

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de las mentiras y los reclamos... al final siempre se tenían el uno al otro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre tu

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con los dedos sumergidos entre el cabello de Dean

Perdiendo como siempre la compostura , temblando como si fuera la primera vez que se encuentra en esa situación

Cuando la voz se debate entre los graves y los agudos , cuando ya no sabe si decirle a Dean que pare, que termine de una buena vez con todo  o que continúe y que se tome todo el tiempo que quiera

No sabe si quedarse callado o seguir murmurando cosas sin sentido , se pregunta si esa vez  es la mejor o si son las anteriores , se pregunta los motivos que tiene Dean para haberlo puesto justo al borde de la cama con los pantalones y la ropa interior en los tobillos y el mismo Dean hincado frente a el

Se pregunta si será el amor lo que lo hace ir despacio  casi en cámara lenta o si será el rencor y la venganza lo que hace que poco tiempo después de tocarlo Dean  vaya deprisa como si regresara al infierno…. Y el pierde el aliento y quiere callarse pero no puede… ni quiere

Cuando Dean levanta la mirada y busca sus ojos que seguramente estarán tan oscuros y dilatados como los suyos no puede evitar pensar si aquello es una bendición  o un castigo

Bendición porque aun con todo y sus problemas , las mentiras, los sarcasmos, las verdades a medias, los rencores y las conquistas de Dean aun regresa a el , _siempre_ regresa a el

Castigo porque por mucho placer que siente, por mas amor que siente, por mas entrega y empeño que Dean demuestra aquello le  parece más un reclamo  como si Dean le dijera “ _¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que te deseo Sam?”, Mírame Sam, mira como me tienes, yo Dean Winchester, Casanova por convicción , yo el que puede tener a cualquier mujer, hombre, ángel o demonio esta aquí ante ti , solo para ti, siempre para ti , pero tú no te das por enterado_

Es en ese momento en que desvía la mirada y sabe que Dean se molesta porque vuelve a comenzar todo nuevamente …..lento y rápido , placer y dolor, reclamo y gusto

Sam no quiere decir nada y se calla para escuchar a Dean ….

-¡al diablo  el diablo Sam! Que se jodan voy a morir aquí, quiero morir aquí, quiero… que me mates tu, ahh …. Tu voz … no te calles Sam … no me jodas Sam …. Por lo que más quieras mírame

Sam lo mira y sus mejillas se tornan aun mas rojas y le responde….

-dean…. Ahh dean yo soy el que se quiere morir, mátame de una vez si tanto quie….¡DEAN! POR EL DIABLO ¿Qué demonios quieres….. no…. No te detengas ….

Se detiene y Sam esta  tan agitado y tan frustrado  que no puede pensar porque tiene calor y su corazón está demasiado alterado que siente que se le va salir del pecho      

-a ti Sam …. Te quiero a ti …. Siempre

-no … no es cierto ¡me odias! Te miento y me mientes y me odias y te detesto y me quieres cerca y me quieres lejos  y yo quisiera largarme y quiero quedarme…. No Dean no seas imbécil ni tu ni yo…

-shh… .-dean le pone la mano en la mejilla y lo acaricia lentamente -¿y? , si te miento , si me mientes, si estamos separados, si me odias , si estamos con otras, al final y por encima de toda esa mierda, siempre  regresamos aquí , esto vale más que todo

-¿puedes con esto ?¿quieres esto para ti ?

-si

-¿Por qué?

-porque eres tu- y lo vuelve a besar pero Sam lo detiene

-no…Dean …es… espera

-¿Qué ?-le reclama sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada que a Sam lo hace sentir más desnudo de lo que ya esta  

-¿Por qué ?- le pregunta Sam de nuevo y no puede evitar sentir angustia , tal vez Dean no puede contestarle aquello y al mismo tiempo siente como empuja su cuerpo para que Sam quede por completo en cama y percibe como el cuerpo tibio y desnudo de su hermano sube por el suyo, logra sentir su cadera reaccionando ante el peso de Dean y con un leve roce siente escalofríos y su sangre empieza a bombear desesperada por todo su cuerpo

-¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me permites tenerte así ?-pregunta el mayor

Sam sonríe nerviosamente y aprisiona con sus piernas a Dean

-maldito seas Dean

-dime algo que no sepa Sammy

Sam piensa en todo y en nada

-porque eres tu Dean …. Porque siempre serás tu, porque lo único que tengo claro en la maldita existencia es que si no fueras tu , yo no sabría lo que soy

Y Dean se ríe con ganas con tantas ganas que por un momento siente que perdió las fuerza, se deja caer encima de su hermano y se refugia en su cuello , lo lame, lo besa y sube un poco mas hasta sus labios y lo besa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan

-yo no pude decirlo mejor pero al fin y al cabo eres el raro de la familia

Sam se molesta con aquello y no le responde el beso

Dean lo sabe y se mueve  de arriba abajo logrando que Sam suelte un gemido y abra los labios

-eres… un …imbécil

-¡callate!

-im…be…. Ahhh…..¡Dean….ahh no te de…detengas…

-ni que … estuviera loco

-estas… loco

-¿tienes… problemas con eso ?

-n… nunca

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con los dedos sumergidos entre el cabello de Dean

Pensando en todo , pensando en nada ,con culpa , sin ella, con la mente revuelta  y al final con Dean, siempre Dean


End file.
